


Risks and Loss

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Crying of course, F/M, First Kiss, Goodbyes, heavy angst of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Maggie and Mel cast a spell to understand why Macy and Harry keeps arguing.





	Risks and Loss

The tension in the Vera-Vaughn manor had been thick the past few weeks. So thick you could cut it with a knife. The eldest charmed one and her whitelighter have been at each other throats. Whenever they were in the same room it was always a disagreement, Harry says the sky is blue and Macy would argue it’s transparent.

The two younger charmed ones tried to figure out the cause of the rift. They tried everything from separating and talking to them one on one, the book nook and powwows. Nothing seemed to work, either they claimed of having no recollection of how it happened or there wasn’t even a problem from the beginning. It was started to frustrate both sisters to the point they talked about placing a spell on them.

Macy would skip breakfast and stay later at work in an attempt to avoid Harry. She eats the food in the cafeteria or stops for something on her way to uni. The rift between Harry and her was causing Macy to have serious problems, barely getting sleep formed bags under her eyes, loss of appetite and low-spirited.

Harry, on the other hand, started having migraines from overthinking. He found himself always wanting to be alone, something he once dreaded. His morning routine changed; make breakfast, clean the mess and leave after he handed the Vera sisters their meal. After a long day of teaching, he would make dinner at the Vera-Vaughn manor, eat with the girls, and leave before the eldest sister was home.

Their routines were simple, easy even until there was a demon and they needed to work together. It was hard putting their feelings aside in the field and often time they would be forced to go in teams. They hit an all-time low a few weeks back, arguing in the middle of a spell to trap a demon, it resulted in Maggie being held hostage and needing healing from Harry.

Macy pulled her buzzing phone from her lab coat, rolling her eyes as she saw who the message was from.

‘Meet in office.’ She tossed her phone on the table to finish securing the sample she had been studying in their bottles.

‘Now. 911” her phone buzzed again.

Sighing she stood, replying to Harry altering him she was coming. The walk over to his side of campus was fairly long, but Macy knew a shortcut. She hasn’t walked the path in a while, she and Harry would travel it whenever they had lunch together and he walked her back to the lab.

While wondering what is was that he could want and why he was still there at this hour she saw a shady turn around a corner. Already I defense, preparing for the worst, she heard a vacuum and assumed it was the cleaning crew.

There was hesitation in her knock, she hadn’t wanted to be alone with Harry so she hoped her sisters would already be there.

“Come in,” he called out, his voice soft but strained.

She opened the door and offered a small smile, “what’s up?”

Harry looked surprised, confused was she ready to talk about what was going on with them, how did she know he was still on campus. Hearing his named being called pulled him from his thoughts, he looked at the woman that stood by his desk. He slowly leaned back in his seat as he watched her get comfortable at the end of his desk.

“Harry, what’s up? You said it was important, I was busy putting things up.” She asked sharply.

“Pardon me?” He turned his face up, “I do not recall summoning you.”

“Yeah, well you texted me 911,” answered Macy, eyebrows riding.

“Uh, no Macy, I didn’t do no such thing, you mustn’t believe these silly devices, they do what they want.” Shaking his head, he went through his phone to make sure.

Macy opened her phone to show him the messages, but they were gone, “What the...”

“Perhaps, maybe you should head home. Get some sleep,” offered Harry.

“Right,” she answered, pulling herself up to leave.

“Uh, Macy?” He wanted until she was facing him, “What is it? What happened between us, why are we always at each other’s throats?”

She shrugged, honestly not knowing what could have been so bad to cause this. Then it hit her, she was upset about Charity. Angry that the woman he had dreams of running away with was trying to kill her, had killed her mom. She was disappointed in Harry for being with her, caring for her.

“Charity,” was all she managed to get out, the thoughts were making her angry.

“Macy, wh—“ Harry tried but was interrupted.

“Harry you let this woman into my home, you allowed her to hurt me, destroy me. She was about to kill me and, and all you had to say about it was you never knew her at all.” she stuttered.

He moved to vacate his chair, daring to walk closer to her. “No Macy, I promise you I had no idea, about any of it. Your mom, her hurting you, I couldn’t stand it, none of it. So please believe me when I say I am truly sorry about it, about everything.” Pleaded Harry.

“Yeah, Harry, I believe you it’s just, I can’t bring myself to trust you again,” Macy commented.

The room fell silent, neither party knew what to say. Macy was feeling especially bold, the lack of sleep let her mouth speak before she could process any of it. Harry was shocked, hurt, he lost the trust of his charge, whom he was sworn to protect. Hearing that hurt like hell, he would rather go back to hell than relish in the knowledge that he was untrustworthy.

Maggie and Mel sat outside the room. They were behind this whole thing, using a spell to text Macy from Harry’s phone luring her there. A spell was put on the door to prevent them from leaving until they talked it out, it was protected against magic as well. So Macy couldn’t use her powers to remove the door and Harry would not be able to orb out. They listened in, knowing it was wrong, but they deserved answers as well.

“I can’t do it, I can’t be around if you don’t trust me.” Assured Harry as he went to occupy the cushioned chair behind his desk. Putting his face in his hands to think, he couldn’t look at her being too ashamed in himself.

Macy nodded, walking towards the door telling herself it was the only option. “Harry,” she paused trying to choose her next words wisely, “I loved you.”

‘What the hell’ her mind shouted, that was not what she agreed to say. How dare her mouth betray her, she had wanted to he will be missed or wish him luck, but not confess her once love for the whitelighter.

Maggie and Mel both gasped, staring at the screen in shock. “She loves him?” Mel asked her voice sounding surprised, “we shouldn’t be listening anymore.”

“Right? But I need to know if he’s leaving or not,” Maggie convincingly stated while fresh tears stained her face. The drama between her whitelighter and sister was upsetting her.

Harry’s head shot up in shock, “What?” He asked confused. She said loved, once upon a time she loved him, but now she couldn’t even stand in the same room for too long. He tortured his mind with the thoughts of the exact moment she fell out of love with him, he had wished it could be that easy. Falling in love was a dangerous game and Harry never found the cheat codes to finally win at least once.

“Macy?” The words sounding more desperate than he thought, but that was the last thing he was worried about. She hadn’t looked at him since her revelation. Harry could see her arms move to her face, swiping, she must have been crying.

“I’m sorry Harry, really it was never supposed to be like this. I caused this, you, god even drove Galvin away on multiple occasions.” She backed up when Harry started moving closer to her.

Maggie and Mel were crying, their sister still believed she was the cause of everything, she drove people away. It broke their hearts that the two people locked in the room, the most broken people they’ve encountered, had fallen in love with each other and now think because of loving them, they are driving them away. It explained so much more than they thought. How in the beginning, they gravitated towards each other, the soft looks, the intense care and the constant bickering. They decided it was not their place to continue listening, so saying the reversal spell they walked hand in hand to the car, crying.

“We’re out of time,” Macy declared, turning her back to Harry again.

He had seen her hand reach for the knob. “If you come back, I won’t be here,” Harry softly explained, trying to hide the shake in his voice.

“I’m so sorry Harry” she opened the door and felt something pull her back.

Turning her head, Harry must’ve run over because now he was holding her elbow. Her heart longed for him, the look in his eyes made her own begin to water. This is it, this was the end of it, a friendship, maybe a beautiful love story.

She was unable to fight the tears, she closed her eyes to rid the tears, but once she opened them she could see Harry hadn’t been able to resist his tears either. She moved her hand to his face, her thumb gently caressing his jawline. Harry leaned into the touch, closing his eyes to etch the feeling into his mind.

They weren’t sure who initiated it, but they found themselves in a tight embrace. Macy held onto him for dear life, her body growing weak knowing this might be their last hug, last conversation, last time they’d see each other. She could feel Harry’s breath on her neck, he would inhale, swallow and sigh.

Macy was first to pull away, hands moving with her and stopped on his shoulder. They stared in each other eyes, hoping the other would say this was stupid, they could make it work or at least try, but none said anything. Instead, Macy moved forward and so did Harry, until the space between was nonexistent until their nose touched and they could feel the breath of the other on their face, until finally both their eyes were closed and the lips locked in the middle.

It had been soft, a peck at first, then passionate. The taste of fresh tears was now apparent, with the discovery that they both had begun crying again. When their lips touched it sent a shock through them, it was magical, it was everything they had ever wanted.

As they pulled away, they rested their forehead on the other to catch their breath. “I love you, Macy,” Harry said in a last desperate attempt to change things.

“I love you too, Harry” her voice pleaded, but once their eyes met the decision had been made. It was better that Harry leave.

Macy walked out the door and back to her lab, tears flowing down the entire walk. When she reached her desk she tried to control them, so she can finish cleaning up to leave, but it made her break even more and she found herself curled in a fetus position on the floor sobbing. She laid there for what felt like forever, but only really an hour, until she started feeling queasy. Running to the nearby trash can, she discarded the contents from lunch or the lack thereof.

When Harry couldn’t hear the heels of Macy’s shoe hit the ground anymore, he broke down. Mixed emotions were coursing through him, anger, sorrow, vexation, it was making him crazy. He slowly walked towards his desk trying to put his emotions at bay, but it was useless. Harry found himself knocking everything off his desk, tossing the books off the shelves, breaking the vase with flowers from the girls. Stepping back to look at the mess he heard a crunch and looked down, he stepped on a picture with him and the three sisters.

It was there first Halloween party and he stood next to Macy, she was dressed as a judge, sporting glasses and a big goofy smile. He had liked it better than the second costume. Smiling as he remembered the days' event, and stopping before he got to harbie, courtesy of Maggie, and the kiss she surprised Galvin with. He touched his lips, remembering how soft she felt against his own, he pulled himself up and gathered his things to leave.

He orbed to the Vera-Vaughn manor and was met by the two younger charmed ones. He was offered a sad tearful smile from Mel and a frown with dried tears from Maggie. Maggie had been trying to convince Mel they would make up when they realized they were in love with each other, but it hadn’t worked out.

Harry knew they knew, so he walked to them apologizing. When he got closer he gave a sad smile, they already had his belongings packed for him. They probably figured he wouldn’t want to overstay his visit, they were right. “I love you girls so much,” Harry said pulling them both into a hug.

He could feel them start crying against him, Maggie’s more prominent than her sister. He rubbed their backs trying to soothe them, whispering “it’s all right, everything will be fine, you mustn’t cry” to them. Once they were calming down he released them, giving them both words of encouragement, telling them they are beautiful, destined to be together, bright individuals and if they needed him he was always one call, text, snap, or Twitter dm away. The girls laughed at his lame attempt at humor but appreciated it nonetheless.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out two boxes, in them contained a necklace. “Charmed necklaces, for some very special charmed ladies,” he said, handing them each a box. “I was waiting until the right moment to give it to you all, but now seems just as good as any.”

“Harry!” Maggie squealed, taming the necklace out to put it on.

“Thank you, Harry,” Mel offered another hug, which Harry happily accepted.

“This isn’t goodbye, it's see you later,” Harry reassured the girls, he knew that they would need him or miss him too much and pretend to need him and call. “Give this to Macy for me, please?” He asked pulling another box from his pocket.

Mel accepted, nodding her answer to Harry. She could feel the tears burn her eyes again, but Harry's words reassured her. She saw Harry grab his box of things and opened his mouth to speak.

“Will you tell her, I’ll always be there, I will always love her,” Harry empathizes ‘always’ to get his point across. He gave them one more smile, this time it wasn’t sad, and snapped his fingers to orb out.

Reappearing at his condo to pack his things, he noticed a green cloth in the box from the manor. Picking it up he realized it was one of Macy’s favorite scarves, he smiled into the material breathing in the scent. He silently thanked the two sisters but regretted taking her favorite scarf, he made a plan to return it. Then he noticed one of his suits were missing their jacket and knew they had left it for Macy.

He began to pack his things to start his new life, without Macy, without her sisters, without the elders. Just himself.

Macy walked in the manor just as Harry orbed out. She had rushed home to catch him, to tell him she thinks she made a mistake, but all she was met with was her sisters walking towards the front, alone. She looked past them, strained her ears to hear some noise coming from the house that indicated Harry was still there. Nothing. There was nothing.

Maggie noticed her reaction and immediately grew happy. It was right out of a chick flic when she had just missed him but will catch him at the next destination. She was ready to run out of the house with Macy and race over to Harry’s place. But when Macy shook her head, she knew it was over, it wasn’t about to happen, her sister would let the love of her life slip away.

Maggie and Mel pulled Macy into an embrace. They could feel the sobs wrecking her body, the tears dripping on them. Helping her move to the couch had been a challenge, but they managed to get there. The sisters explained the gift to Macy, emphasizing ‘always’ just like Harry had. They watched her cry more as she held the necklace they put on her, hers was different, but they weren’t the least surprised. Instead of a charm, it was an asymmetrical open heart with a crown on top encased with diamonds. Maggie said it was the most beautiful necklace she’s ever seen and Mel agreed, they sat with her joking about Harry until Macy dismissed herself for bed.

She went to her room and changed into her pajamas, her bed was screaming her name, demanding she come to it now and she didn’t want to keep it waiting longer. There was a jacket neatly folded on her bed, she picked it up and knew instantly it was Harry’s. She smiled, forever grateful of her dorky sisters, this had their names written all over it. Pulling the jacket on, she smelled it while tugging the lapels. She laid under the cover ready for sleep, happy she had a part of Harry, but sad she didn’t have Harry. Macy cried herself to sleep, her heart ached for the man she just let slip through her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I'm going to ease up on the angst because this one hit me a little hard.


End file.
